1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna, and particularly to a RFID antenna and an electronic product having the RFID antenna.
2. The Related Art
Bluetooth is a technology applied in short range wireless communications between electronic devices, such as between PDA and laptop computer or between mobile phone and vending machine. The electronic devices provided with Bluetooth antenna inside are able to transmit wireless information with each other. But, more and more fake products come forth on the market. Though the appearance of the fake product is analogical to that of the real products, the quality and performance of the fake product is worse than that of the real product. Therefore, it is important for general purchasers to distinguish the real products from the counterfeits.
In view of the case mentioned above, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is provided for solving the problem. The RFID can identify a tag automatically and obtain correlative data via radio frequency signals. Conventionally, a RFID system includes the tag, a reader and a RFID antenna transmitting the radio frequency signals between the tag and the reader. The tag attached on the electronic product, which includes a coupling element and a CMOS chip, has a unique electronic coding. The information reserved in the CMOS chip of the electronic product is delivered to the reader via the RFID antenna. Hence, the purchasers can distinguish the authentic product and the fake product.
Nevertheless, the conventional RFID antenna mounted inside the product takes bigger space, which may interfere with other electronic components, such as a Bluetooth antenna. Furthermore, it makes the radiant intensity of the RFID antenna weaker. As a result, the reader needs to touch the tag for reading the information of the electrical product.